Justice Defending
Justice Defending & Freedom Fighting Neo Sailor Guardians & Future Rulers Of The Infinite Worlds-- Rise of The Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Neo Sailor Guardians & Future Rulers of The Supremely Grand & Imperial Platinum Millennium ''is a fan fictional multi-crossover series. This is a deconstruction & reconstruction of the Sailor Moon anime with major revisions. This story includes more information about The Silver Millennium. This story also includes upgrades to the Sailor Soldier uniform and new levels beyond Eternal. This story includes excessive violence and crude humor. Plot / Symbiosis A long time ago. A legendary kingdom that comprised an entire solar system fell because a legendary war against an ancient evil. Now 1,000 years later, the heirs of the planetary kingdoms are reborn into the modern age and they must take up the mantle to defend the universe from evil and return to their rightul place among the stars also create a new kingdom that personifies the ideals of freedom, truth & justice. Along the journey, our favorite heroines will discover many new allies and enemies as well as travel to different worlds and experience many neww adventures. Neo Soldiers Main Members *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon *''Ellie Woodward / Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Rhiannon Maaka / Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Madalena Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel'' *''Queen Ariastra / Neo Sailor Red Giant'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor Maximals The 9 Cybertron Elite Guard Digi-Destined Orginal Digi Destined / Head Generals Battle Brawlers Original Members / Main Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes / Royal Freedom Fighters Members Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. Pandora Section 13 & The J-Team Members Zodiac Masters Time-Space Administration Bureau Human Allies Justice League *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Zero'' *''Shazam'' *''Ryujin'' *''Cyborg'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Aquaman'' Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Supreme Ruler Satans Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Celtic Irish Ayakaishi Vampires Shinto Youkais Magicians Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Hikaru Tsukabishimoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Naruto Uzuzmaki Namikaze Yamamoto'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zarali'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Tsubaki Yumi Ikumi Kasumioji'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Mari Kabyurishi Yoshino Kakaishimoto'' Keyblade Guardians / Light & Dark Guardians Head Masters Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Avengers *''Iron Man'' *''Spirit'' *''Captain America'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Thor '' *''Summoner'' *''Hulk'' *''Metal Angel'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Serpent'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Falcon'' *''Zilla'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' Guardians of The Galaxy *''Star-Lord'' *''Gamora'' *''Groot'' *''Drax'' *''Rocket Raccoon'' Notes Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Mega Man Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Naruto / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: True Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & The Silver Millennium--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms in The Vast Universe Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions